Crimson Guardian of Hell Four Part Story
by Mugen no Koi
Summary: A four part story with the cliche but never dying-out theme of Humanity Vs The Supernatural [ Mostly Vampires ]. In this world, the Vampires are the representative of the other side, Hell, and have came to the Human world for negotiating of co-existing. WARNING! quite strong OOC. Stay away if you don't not like!


**A/N: Oh! Hi guys again! It seems like I did not managed to restrain myself from creating another new story with another new and wild idea of mine! But I guess I will have to continue my other stories some other day! **

**Fufufu, This shall be a four part story though to make things short and end quicker.**

**Now...**

**May the show begin... ( May the story begin )**

* * *

But Before that...

**WARNING: To those who hates OOC, this will probably be quite strong in that so if you don't like it, **

**Please Stay Away.**

**Otherwise, ENJOY the story.**

**Crimson Guardian of Hell Part I**

* * *

"Wha- You don't get too conceited!"

one voice.

"I dare you repeat what you just said you low life vampire!"

A second voice.

These humans sure doesn't have any manners. This is why I didn't want to come to such a lousy co-ed school for humans and us "The Red Devils".

Tch. This is so troublesome, if words don't solve this situation, I shall just use brute strength.

"Blood Activate."

"Huh? What's that? You're going to use violence on us? The humans? You're gonna get expelled!"

Expelled huh? It's not like I care. I only came because "she" told me to negotiate with the humans. Losing one or a few of them doesn't matter, does it? After all, this world is filled with filthy large mass of them. "Heh," I smirked, raised my right index finger and mumbled, "Summon."

My power started to activate and the area around my finger started to glow bright red.

"Hey you!" One started to panic.

"Are you serious?!" Another.

"Woah, woah! Let's run and not get involved any further! It's going to be bad! That is serious about using its power!" And finally, the bunch started to panic.

"Fufu," I smirked to myself once again. "This is amusing. So amusing! You humans are indeed the best toys around!" This time, I was serious. The bright red glow faded and solidified into a string of blood and it slowly slipped off my fingertip, ready to annihilate the targets in front of me.

It was just then, that a voice came from behind me. It was a mistake of my life. After all, never once have I ever let an enemy slip past me or even get behind my back without my notice. The fact that it just happened now made me clicked my tongue in irritation and I switched my target swiftly. The string of blood, at this point of time, was already off my fingertips and making it way to its target.

However something unexpected happened.

My attack was blocked.

No.

I probably used the wrong term.

It disappeared, right in front of me, without even reaching its target and vanishing into thin air.

My mouth almost gape wide open but I managed to stop myself from doing that. Instead, I gave another smirk of the day. Then, I activated my other power and "teleported" behind her with my extreme speed. My hands reached out for her waist and I pulled her towards me. As held her tightly in my arms I bend down slightly to her height and whispered in her ear, "You're amusing. Why don't you become mine?"

The next line of action wasn't calculated once again. She swiftly slipped away from me, turned in my direction and raised her hand. That hand swung hard with a "whoosh" before it connected with my right cheek. I was taken aback by her incomprehensible action and my eyes went wide open.

As to why I felt that way was simply because she cancelled out my power the second time without even a flinch of her body. I've tried to use my "charm" on her and yet she countered it so easily. And of course, there's been no human so far that could have taken on a vampire so easily or least to say being on par with them. No, perhaps, Only perhaps, she might actually be stronger than us? Is that even possible?

Whilst I was in my own world having my own thoughts, that girl had already chased the bunch of them away.

She came up to me and for the first time, I'd hear her voice. "You won't have your way with us. Never will I ever let you." The petite of voice of hers somewhat felt a little disturbing. It was like as if she hated us, "The Red Devils". Her voice almost gave me a shiver for the first time in my whole life. This was when I decided, "I'd make her mine." I said as she went her way, slowly getting distant from me. I mentally smirked.

**_To be continued…_**


End file.
